xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sheba's Dream
Sheba's Dream is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Central Exchange in the Argentum Trade Guild. Choosing the top option raises Pyra's Trust by 100 and Sheba's Trust by 900, while the bottom option raises Brighid's Trust by 100 and Sheba's Trust by 900. It must be viewed to unlock Sheba's Lv 2 Lockpicking. If the party stays at Lemour Inn before viewing, Sheba will direct her Driver to its location. Inn dialogue 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba : "We heard a delicious morsel of information from the innkeeper earlier. Let us adjourn to the Argentum Bazaar, downstairs." Introduction 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Hmm... From what a certain innkeeper tells us...there are to be discount deals at the Argentum Bazaar today. We should expect anything from half price up to 90% off. One does not simply pass up such an opportunity!" 50px|link=Pyra|Pyra Pyra :"Bargain days can be pretty exciting!" 50px|link=Brighid|Brighid Brighid :"Fingers crossed we'll find something good." 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"We wish to be adorned. To the accessory shop!" :"Fine purveyor of goods... Have you any fashion accessories in vogue?" Shynini :"But of course, but of course! I recommend necklace made from scarlet mushrooms. Only 5,000G! Normally, is 10,000. But today I give discount. Special bargain day! 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Hrmm... This is almost too cheap, if anything... And while it may be befitting of a Nopon, we do not like how it may be eaten at a moment's notice. What we desire is a pure, noble accessory! Come! To the next store!" :"Hmm! This establishment is full of curiosities..." Ememeh :"Ah! Madam have eye for quality! These unique accessories, crafted from findings of salvagers!" 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Aha. You mean to say these are all handmade. Pray, what might be the most valuable item in your shop?" Ememeh :"Meh-meh! Why, that this! This exquisite item made from ore of highest grade. Salvaged in Gormott, me told!" 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Well! This is a fetching item!" Option 1 (Sheba Trust +900, Pyra Trust +100) 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"It would look sublime on you, Pyra!" 50px|link=Pyra|Pyra Pyra :"Wha? Me? Oh no, I'm sure you could find someone better..." 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Nonsense. You are perfectly deserving of such an item! Wear this necklace and we promise you, you shall shine brighter than all the stars in the sky!" 50px|link=Pyra|Pyra Pyra :"R-Really? But..." 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Heed our words, Pyra. Be our number one and you shall have it. Our gift to you. What say you?" 50px|link=Pyra|Pyra Pyra :"Huh? Your...number one? Me?" 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"That's right. You do want this necklace, don't you?" 50px|link=Pyra|Pyra Pyra :"No thanks, I'll pass." Option 2 (Sheba Trust +900, Brighid Trust +100) 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"It would suit you to a tee, Brighid!" 50px|link=Brighid|Brighid Brighid :"Oh, how lovely! It's very subtle and elegant. I admit, it would suit me well. But are you really sure about giving me something that pricey?" 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Brighid, you are a beauty among beauties." 50px|link=Brighid|Brighid Brighid :"Hold on, what are you getting at?!" 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"We can see you take great pains to maintain your pulchritude." 50px|link=Brighid|Brighid Brighid :"Well, I guess...compared to your average Blade." 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"You needn't say another word! We understand completely! You do all this because you want to be our number one, do you not?" 50px|link=Brighid|Brighid Brighid :"No, I do not! Sorry, but I think you've misunderstood something here!" Conclusion 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Inconceivable! To think we of all people would be turned down... Yet we shall not let this topple us. For the sake of our future number one, we shall purchase the necklace ourselves! Tell us, fine vendor, what is the going rate for this particular item?" Ememeh :"Meh-meh! You want to buy necklace? Madam do me great service! That come to 430,000G!" 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"...430,000? Hmm... Was today not bargain day? We should expect you will be selling it with a 90% discount today. No?" Ememeh :"43,000G? That like slap in face! In first place, it precious item! It not fall into bargain price bracket!" 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Preposterous! This is the trouble with cheapskates! Forget it. We're leaving!" :"*sigh* What a royal letdown..." Sheba's Driver |-|Rex= :50px|link=Rex|Rex :"Hey, Sheba... I can sort of guess, but do you mind telling us about your dream?" |-|Nia= :50px|link=Nia|Nia :"Hey, Sheba... I can kinda guess, but what exactly is it you're after?" |-|Mòrag= :50px|link=Morag|Morag :"I've a hunch already, but would you mind telling us about what it is you aspire to, Sheba?" |-|Zeke= :50px|link=Zeke|Zeke :"Err, Sheba? As much as I hate to ask... What is it you're really after?" 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"Well asked! Our dream is to hold banquets and tea parties with the most charming of ladies! That's why we need our entourage! You can't hold a banquet without the right number of participants!" Sheba's Driver :"..." 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"And we will not rest. Not until our goal is in sight! Fear not. Pyra, Brighid, Nia, Mòrag, Poppi, Pandoria... You are all invited! You shall be a part of our inner circle!" 50px|link=Pyra|Pyra Pyra :"Uh..." 50px|link=Brighid|Brighid Brighid :"Er..." 50px|link=Sheba|Sheba Sheba :"But we realize now that it is not so easy to have others acquiesce to our request. The road may be long...but still, we forge ever onwards!" Sheba's Driver :"..." Category:Argentum Trade Guild Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sheba Heart-to-Hearts